A Lily So Sweet
by Rosebetweentwothorns
Summary: What exactly happened after that eventful summers day where Lily Evans may have mentioned that she thought giant squids were hot. WARNING: CAUTION: AND ALL THAT JAZZ: CHAPTER NAMES ARE TERRIBLE
1. Tears and Tabby cats called Tommy

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter you can check my pockets but I assure you he's not in there.

Anyways **ONWARDS**

**X.X**

Lily stormed off her red hair flowing out behind her. She heard Potter calling her back but she didn't go back. She heard Severus fly up into the air again but she didn't go back. She heard the crowd surrounding Potter, Black and SNAPE cheer but she didn't go back.

Her long elegant hands were screwed up into tight balls at her side as she walked back up the grassy slope to the castle. Her finger nails were cutting small half moon shapes into her pale palms but she didn't notice. She was annoyed at Snape calling her a Mudblood.

"Move." She snapped at a small bunch first years making them scarper quickly but she didn't stop to say sorry. She was annoyed at Snape.

She got to the portrait of the fat lady which hid the Common room and tried to calm herself but she couldn't and yelled the password "Esurio Cuniculus" to the fat lady who swung open with a frown on her face.

Lily marched across the room and climbed the stairs to her dormitory. She collapsed onto her bed and the tears started falling. She cried into her pillow for what seemed like ages and when she stopped she turned onto her back looking up at the ceiling.

Her small tabby cat, Tommy, climbed up onto her stomach and curled up like a protective barrier.

"I hope Rose or Tee-Jai or Allison bring my bag up for me." She said to him, he mewed in seeming response.

She looked at her watch and swore when she saw the time.

"I need to get to the transfiguration exam!" she said and the cat immediately jumped off of Lily and slunk off to Rose' bed and hid under it.

Lily got up and walked to the mirror on the wall next to the door. Her makeup was trailing down her face and she looked a mess. She took her wand out of her robe pockets and did a quick charm to remove the mess and replace it with fresh makeup which made her look as good as new.

"What do ya think Tommy?" she asked and a mew came from the two yellow coloured orbs floating under Rose' bed. Lily laughed and went out of the dormitory.

Rose was waiting at the bottom of the stairs with a worried look on her face.

"Lils. What happened?" She asked passing Lily her bag which she left at the side of the lake when she went to help Snape.

Aware of everyone else watching Lily said "Potter was born. Come on I'll tell you on the way to the exam."

**X.X**

TABBY CAT

A little ball of fur,  
>Is sleeping in my hand.<br>A little tabby kitty, her,  
>Purring smoothly, as she can.<p>

Squinting through one little eye,  
>And stretching all her feet.<br>And yawning in seeming reply,  
>To an offered kitty treat.<p>

Just go ahead and dream,  
>The entire day away.<br>Time enough for you to preen,  
>Your fur another day.<p>

Juan Oliverez.

**X.X**

"OK. Spill." Rose said as her and Lily walked to the great hall taking detours to avoid being over heard.

"Well." Lily said thinking about where to start.

"Don't avoid the start just tell me what happened after you left the lake."

"Ok, Ok. I went up to see what that crowd was about, and Potter was there hexing Severus."

"When is he not?"

"Good point, anyways. He was hexing Sev and I told him to stop. There was a discussion which may have involved me telling Potter that I'd rather go out with the giant squid than him." Rose laughed. "Yeah and then something happened which I can't think of right now and Sev called me a Mudblood."

Rose gasped then looked at her best friend and said "Evil son of a ... Well you can please yourself there." Lily laughed. Rose looked at her watch.

"Er... Lils?" Rose said nervously

"What?" Lily asked hoping beyond anything that they hadn't missed the exam.

"We better run."

The two girls ran flat out towards the hall knocking first years flying in their haste.

They ran down the grand staircase missing one step at a time before laughing and collapsing next to Tee-Jai Barnes and Allison Reys their two other best friends.

"About time!" Allison nearly yelled throwing Rose' bag at her.

"Sorry Alli." Rose replied winking in her own patented form of sarcasm.

Allison's yell had caught the attention of everyone in the room and much to Lily's dismay James Potter turned to look at her.

"Hey Evans?" He said sounding genuinely concerned, before Rose growled.

"Back off Potter." She said in a dangerous voice that made the whole room go cold, she glared at him before looking calmly at Professor Flitwick who was standing at the door looking utterly terrified.

"Um... Well we're ready for you please come in and sit down in your seats silently." He said before he turned into the great hall again.

"Bloody hell." Whispered Sirius Black as the marauders watched the four girls walked ahead of them. "Never seen Rose that angry."

"Tell me about it." The other three said before they entered the room.

**X.X**

Um hello I changed it around a bit as I realized there was some mistakes. It isn't that long but you shall all just have to learn to live with it.

Please review as I actually need to have some feedback. But first things first please write more than good story keep writing (If you thought it was good.) but something I can work with. Like Hints or tips to make my writing better. Love Rose-Lily.


	2. Exams End

*Daydreaming* ... Everyone gasps as Rose disappears from sight. They look out at the retreating backs of the Evil ... Mutant... Monkey Men... yeah Monkey men... army sent to kill off the human population by the Evil Mutant Monkey Man king, King... Julian. A young girl starts to cry as the towns hero Rose-Lily is carried off by the Evil Mutant Monkey Men. But suddenly a flying pony flies past saying "I'm Rainbow Dash and you better remember it" there was a huge wave of rainbowness as she does the Sonic Rainboom over the Evil Mutant Monkey Men and Rose appears again chained to a Evil Mutant Monkey man. She has saved the world again and... *Bit of paper hits me in the face* "What... What? Oh right sorry dosed of. Um oh yeah don't own it but I do own an Evil Mutant Monkey Man so yeah. Anyways Flashbacks Have a *Before it and after it*and Lily's thoughts look like this **_Lily be thinking_**. Anyways Onwards!

**X.X**

The end of the exam was drawing ever nearer. Lily had finished and she was watching the time. 5...4...3...2..1.

"Quills down everyone!" Squeaked tiny Professor Flitwick looking around. "Why is it always you Stebbins? Quill down!"

He collected the rolls of parchment he lost his balance. Regained it again and said. "Everyone you can go. Silence until you get out of the door please."

Everyone got up and walked out of the door. Once it had swung closed everyone cheered. The last exam was over!

Lily waited for everyone to go and smiled when she saw her three best-friends waiting for her by the door. They grinned cheesily at her and they wandered down the front steps talking about the exam.

"I found it difficult personally." Lily said slipping on the grass slightly.

"Same." Said Tee-Jai and Alli at the same time the girls laughed and carried on their conversation.

"I just found it boring!" Rose said kicking a small stone into the lake before flopping down next to it.

"You find everything school related boring." Tee-Jai said , Rose tilted her head as if considering the statement before saying.

"True."

The other three laughed and sat down buy the lake taking off their shoes and socks and throwing them over their shoulders laughing at Hagrid chasing four first years away from the forbidden forest, the first-years were running in and out of the tree's each time bringing out a more tired looking Hagrid.

"They remind me of the Marauders they do." Alli stated as she watched them run back up to the castle whilst Hagrid staggered back to his hut for drink and to catch his breath again.

"Yeah?" Tee-Jai said smiling at her.

"Oh... Was I thinking aloud again?." Alli asked guiltily biting her bottom lip. The rest nodded and laughed at the look on her face. "I do that a lot don't I?"

"Uh huh." Rose hummed before jumping on to her knees and started skimming rocks, Tee-Jai lay on her front and watched her and Lily and Alli lay back spotting shapes in the clouds back resting their heads on their arms that were tucked up underneath.

Suddenly Rose smiled and said to the water. "Hey giant squid, would you go out with Lily?" Lily childishly stuck her tongue out at her, and when they noticed Tee-Jai and Alli's twinned confused faces they laughed. After a minute or two Lily had calmed down enough to explain the story of that day to them.

They were a very good audience, they laughed at the right places and gasped when she told them about Snape. The girls sat there in silence until the bell rang to tell them that the hall had been prepared for lunch so they ran up the slope shoes and socks in there bags giggling.

**X.X**

"Wuthering heights. Now that's a book worth reading." Said Lily to Tommy whilst browsing the book shelf in the girls' dormitory. The cat mewed as he played around with a pom pom, that had come off of one of Rose' socks, like it was a mouse. Lily laughed and said "Come on downstairs." The cat leapt up pom pom in his mouth and ran down the spiral staircase; Lily heard him smash into someone at the bottom then followed him down the steps a little less wildly.

She went and sat down on a sofa next to Rose who had her arms laying on Tommy (still chewing the Pompom) drawing little cartoons along a scrap of parchment. Tee-Jai and Alli were sharing an armchair whilst reading a muggle magazine Tee-Jai had bought whilst visiting Lily in the holidays.

The four girls were already wearing their pajamas on an hour before the student curfew but that didn't matter as they don't need to go out of the common room again.

"Lily you do know you've been up there for an hour don't you?" said Tee-Jai not looking up from her magazine before simultaneously Alli and Tee-Jai gasped at a paragraph and pointed at it then looked at each other looking shocked.

Lily smiled and rolled her eyes curling up to read her book, but instead of reading she just thought of her friends. Lily had met Rose and Tee-Jai on the first train ride to Hogwarts. She closed her eyes and the flashback starts.

* Lily marched out of the compartment with Severus following her like a lost puppy.

"Come on." She snapped before marching onwards. She looked in the next compartment then the next, then the next but they were all full. She carried on searching until she found a compartment that had only two people in. She knocked on the door and the two people looked at her. The one nearest the the door opened it and said."Hi can I help?"

"Um...hi me and my friend." Lily gestured to Severus who nodded at the girl standing in the doorway. " Yeah... We're looking for a compartment can we share with you two?" she continued quickly.

"Yeah." The girl said sitting back down. Lily and Severus sat down next to each other near the door. "Oh.. My names Rose." the girl said smiling "This is Tee-Jai." She pointed at the other girl in the compartment.

Tee-Jai smiled at them and Lily said. "Lily and Severus."

"Haha.. Two flowers in one compartment." Rose said. The others looked at her confused. " Merlin... I'm Rose. Roses are flowers. You're Lily. Lily's are flowers." She said it slowly in a mocking sort of way.

Silence.

"Well I'm sorry I made your brains explode but it was pretty simple." she said.

Silence. Again.

"Your wierd." Severus said before looking at his hands again as if embarrassed he had just broken the silence.

"Thank You very much." Rose relied smugly. "Your the first person today who's noticed." She grinned. Everybody laughed that time.*

She met Alli later that year when Lily accidently walked into her whilst coming out of the library.

* Lily walked out of the library thinking about asking Rose to help her with her astronomy homework when she bumped into someone.

"Oh... Sorry." They said at the same time. They laughed and recognizing each other as a fellow Gryffindor first years they smiled at each other.

"You're the one who hates James Potter aren't you." said the girl suddenly. Lily was surprised but answered with a simple.

"Yes."

"Oh.. I've made you feel awkward haven't I?"

"Oh no. It's just my mind was somewhere else. Uh... What's your name? I've forgotten."

"Allison Reys."

"Oh... I knew that I was testing you."

"In case I had forgotten my own name." They giggled and they walked to Gryffindor common room together.*

"Err... Lils?" asked a voice bringing Lily back down to earth with a bump.

Lily looked up to see Mary Macdonald, a good looking blonde in the year below, looking down at her

"Hey Mary." Lily said sitting up on the sofa. "What's wrong?"

"Severus Snape is outside he says he will sleep out there if you don't go out. He says he needs to talk to you."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Rose, Tee-Jai, Alli and the half of the common room that had heard Mary's comment, looked up at Lily then started whispering to the people who didn't know what was going, the news that Severus Snape had called Lily Evans a mudblood had spread so quickly that everyone knew by the time Lily got down to dinner.

"Ok Mary, thanks." She said and Mary walked off to her friends.

Lily layed her book down took her wand off of the coffee table and pointed it at the door to the dormitories saying "Accio dressing gown." She stood up and her dressing gown flew into the room hitting a couple of second year girls who were sitting near the door. She walked off in the direction of the portrait hole not noticing the whole common room watching her as she stalked off including. She noticed how James Potter stood up and how Remus Lupin pulled him back onto his seat before he did anything stupid. Which, Lily thought, was rather smart seeing as she wanted nothing more then to hex Potter at that moment.

**X.X**

Lily pushed open the portrait and saw her once best-friend pacing up and down the corridor. He saw her and stopped pacing he turned to face her.

"I'm sorry." He said looking at her imploringly.

**_So what Snape you betrayed me._**

"I'm not interested." Lily said simply looking unimpressed at the sight of him there.

"I'm sorry." Snape repeated.

"Save your breath." She rolled her eyes at the puppy dog look on his face."I only came out here because Mary Macdonald said you were threatening to sleep here."

"I was I would have done. I didn't mean to call you a Mudblood. It just..."

**_Hah!_**

"Slipped out? It's too late. I've made my excuses for you for years. My friends don't understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends."

**_Not even denial_**_._

"See you don't even deny that you all want to be Death Eaters."

**_You can't wait to join You-Know-Who._**

He opened his mouth. He closed it again. He looked at the floor.

"I can't pretend anymore. You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine."

**_But you've chosen the wrong way._**

"No- listen I didn't mean-"

"-to call me a Mudblood. But you call everyone of my birth Mudblood, Severus. Why should I be any different?"

He looked like he was about to talk but she just turned around and climbed back through the portrait hole.

**_Why should I be any different?_**

And the tears started to fall.

**X.X**

Awww. I changed this one aswell. Hehe well what can I say thought it wasn't quite right. Did any of you see my Taylor Swift line? Did ya didya?

Yeah I'm a dweeb who needs to get a life but hey the world still spins.

Oh and about the first bit with a Evil Mutant Monkey Man. My 3 year old cousin gave me a drawing of a monkey and said that it was an Evil Mutant Monkey Man and I doodled a cartoon about my adventures with him and found it funny. Evil Mutant Monkey Man says Review? Please, a review from each of you helps give a Evil Mutant Monkey Man a home. Rose.


	3. Kind conversations

Just to say thank you to MLPP for reviewing when I thought my story was rubbish. And... To my follow people thank you also and people who read my story and stuff. I had this chapter for a little while but forgot to upload so here it is.

Lily's thoughts in_Italics_ again

James' in **BOLD**

**Anyways Onwards.**

**X.X**

Once she got into the common room again she found that everyone had gone up to bed.

She sat down on the same armchair that she had vacated not so long ago. Her copy of Wuthering Heights was still open and there was a note from Tee-Jai saying that her and Rose had gone to bed in it.

_No, really never would have guessed that._

Lily curled up on the armchair and hugged her legs to keep herself from crying again. She stared at the fire thoughts about the convosation she had just had with her once best-friend. She was so immersed in her own thoughts that she didn't hear the footsteps coming down the steps to the dormitories. But when the door at the bottom opened, and James potter came out, she was snapped her of her thoughts.

She sat up and watched Potter as he walked across the room with a sleepy expression on his face. She watched him get a drink from a jug near a window overlooking the Quidditch pitch. Once his goblet was full he took a mouthful and looked out of the window. He saw her reflection in the glass and the water spilled from his mouth onto his pyjamas and the floor as he whipped to look at her.

Lily smiled and took out her, wand cast a quick charm to dry him and the floor then got up and sat down in front of the fire. She leaned her head towards it so her red hair formed curtain between herself and Potter.

She saw his shadow come over and sit on the floor next to her about a metre away. But she didn't move away from him.

**What has gotten into me? Here I am in empty room with Lily Evans and she hasn't moved away from me or tried to hex me or anything. And I haven't even tried to ask her out. And... Merlin if she doesn't stop leaning she'll end up in that fire.**

"Watch your hair doesn't catch fire." He said reaching over with a strong arm pulling the bright red waves behind her back revealing the tear tracks she had been so desperate to hide from him.

A silence fell over them.

James was watching Lily, Lily watching the flames, silence engulfing them.

"Evans, I-um" He started but when Lily turned to look at him with hurt and pain in her eyes he stopped. Noticing that he wasn't finishing his sentence anytime, soon she went back to her staring competition with the flames, such a similar colour to the soft waves flowing down her back.

**God dammit Potter what the hell is wrong with you? Are you a Gryffindor or what?**

"Uh- Evans I just wanted to say-um- Well you shouldn't blame Snivel-Snape about today. It was-um my fault really I provoked him by attacking him. Like the arrogant, big-headed, bulling prat I am really. So yeah."

"Potter you maybe an arrogant, big-headed, bully and no matter how much I'd like to say you were you're not a prat and the fault wasn't entirely yours." She said to him quietly still staring at the flames.

"What?"

"Half of the spells came from Blacks wand and anyway Snape would have called me..." she took a deep breath. "...a Mudblood sooner or later even if you hadn't provoked him."

"What?"

Lily rolled her at the boy next to her finally taking her eyes away from the fire.

"To late at night for your brain to work properly, is it? It's not the first time I've wondered if that mess you call hair had starved your brain of Oxygen."

"Hey I've had exams all day cut me little slack." Pulling a face that made her roll her eyes again.

"Noticed that I can still use proper words?"

"You didn't need to worry about any exams your good at anything you do."

James noticed a faint blush form on her cheeks as she turned back to fire.

"Hey you're not going to win that competition so I'd give up if I were you." He said looking at her.

"Excuse me?" She asked looking back at him confused.

"The staring competition with the fire. Inanimate objects are hard opponents."

"Anyone ever tell you you're actually really weird?"

"Yep, all the time actually."

She laughed and her emerald green eyes sparkled with happiness as she looked at him. James held in a groan as, not for the first time, he wanted to do nothing but kiss her there and then.

"I better go up to bed." He said getting to his feet stretching his arms above his head.

"Yeah." She said "Me too."

James held out a hand for her, not really expecting her to take it, but was surprised when her smooth hand collided with his slightly rough one, he pulled her up and she smiled a genuine smile at him before letting go of his hand.

"Thanks." She said before turning to pick her book up off the table.

"No problem."

James walked towards the door to the dormitories a smile slowly cracking his handsome face.

"Potter?" Lily asked from behind

"Yeah?" He replied turning to look at her

"Keep your friends close. You four have a friendship made to last forever and a day. Don't let it past."

"I will Evans. G'night."

"Night Potter."

He went back to his dormitory and Lily went up to hers with Wuthering Heights in her hand.

**X.X**

"Padfoot wake up. Moony. Wormtail?" James whispered urgently giving his three friends a shove to get them to wake up.

"Whatisit?" Sirius slurred as his brain tried to function properly.

"Get up Pads and I'll tell you at Moony's bed." James whispered again shoving his best-friends arm.

"Get them two to come here."

"We're already here." Another voice that belonged to Remus Lupin joined the mix as two bodies sat down on Sirius' bed. "What is it, James?"

"Well I went downstairs to get a drink and Evans was down there and we had a proper convosation without her hexing me." He grinned at his friends.

"Ug." They all said Remus and Peter walking back to their beds and Sirius pushing James off of his bed and towards his own.

"What?" He asked them.

"You need to get a life, Prongs." Peter's voice sounded from behind the already closed curtains of his bed.

James lay down on his own bed pulling the curtains around his bed and then the covers up to his chin.

"I have a life." He whispered to no one in particular but the whole dorm including Benjy Fenwick, who shared the room with them, said

"No you don't." Before they all fell asleep.

**X.X**

Heyy, so what did you think? Like it? Leave a review. Don't like it? Leave a review whatever helps you sleep at night.

I'll see you on the other side. DA DA DAAAAAAAAH. *Mysterious Music.*


	4. Showering and struggles

To MLPP, Anonymous and Ciara Devonal thank you for your reviews that gives three Evil Mutant Monkey Men homes. But really thank you for reviewing you three are my first three reviewers yay do I smell champagne I think I do. Also if you review, my cousin said that he will draw me a monkey/ Evil Mutant Monkey Man/ monkey he drew and called an Evil Mutant Monkey man so you actually give a home to these poor creatures. Anyways ONWARDS!**  
><strong>

**X.X**

Lily felt the hot water pounding her back as she showered, turning her hair a darker red than before. It was the last morning before the holidays and Lily had woken up before everyone else in the dormitory so she had decided to get ready before everyone else.

She was thinking as the water fell like Niagara Falls onto her shoulders, forcing hair into her eyes. She was thinking about how fast the year had gone by when she heard the door open quietly, Lily snapped her head in that direction. Nobody would have seen her due to the scarlet and gold shower curtain but she still felt like her privacy was being questioned.

"Lils?" It was Rose.

"Oh hey Rose." Lily said.

"Hey. I'm not going to have a shower this morning but can I steal the sink?" She asked.

Lily laughed. "Yeah."

She heard the water pouring into the marble basin of the sink as Rose turned the tap on.

They were silent as they washed and Lily went back to thinking.

"See you in a minute Lils." Rose said opening the door again and closing it behind her.

Lily sighed and turned off the shower. She climbed out and wrapped a gold coloured towel around her body, drying her hair with her wand and she brushed her teeth. She left the bathroom into the dormitory. Rose' curtains were closed as she dressed and a slight snore was coming from the bed next to her.

Lily dressed quickly and pulled back the curtains. Rose was already sitting on her bed trying to clasp her watch around her wrist. Once she had finished she looked up at Lily.

"Shall we wake them?" She asked.

"Yup." Lily replied grinning. She went to Tee-Jai's bed and pulled back the curtains. The girl was lying there, blankets up to her forehead a tangle of blonde-brown hair poking out from the top.

Lily shook her awake.

Rose had gone to Alli's bed. She opened the curtains and grabbed her arms, pulling her half out of bed saying "Wake Up, Alli." Before going to the last occupant of the dormitory.

The last bed belonged to Paige Nobel she was Gryffindor seeker and usually hung around with Benjy Fenwick. Rose leaned over her bed before ripping the covers off and sitting on her stomach grinning, as the girl woke up at the sudden weight on her body.

"Good Morning." Paige said as Rose jumped off of her.

"Morning!" Rose replied cheerfully skipping to her bed and picking her wand up off of the pillow.

Lily laughed when Rose turned again grinning like a maniac. Yep they were mental but Rose, Tee-Jai, Allison and Paige were her friends for a reason.

**X.X**

Lily and Rose had left the others to get ready whilst they walked down to breakfast. They took the same detours as they had when they were walking to their transfiguration exam.

"Penny for your thoughts." Rose said breaking the unusual silence that had previously been engulfing the two friends.

"Just how things have changed." Lily replied sighing.

"Like?"

"Like how this time last year Snape and I were friends and stuff like that."

"Yeah. Like when you couldn't be in the same room as James Potter without hexing him."

"Huh?"

"The other day when Amy Hutchinson had a Quidditch meeting to say goodbye and good luck to whoever gets Captain next year and good luck to the whole team generally, James told me he had gone down to the common room and had a real conversation with no insults or hexes."

"Oh. Well I was sad about Snape I didn't really talk to him. More like him talking to me."

"Still last year you would have hexed him as soon as he got down to the common room, sad or not sad."

"True." They laughed as they walked into the great hall.

There were only a group of first years, a single Ravenclaw who was reading a book, the Professors and the Marauders in the Hall but they turned as the laughing girls marched in, arms linked to keep each other up.

It wasn't that funny but in the early morning it seemed funnier. The whole room went back to doing what they were doing as Rose and Lily calmed down enough to sit at the Gryffindor table and begin piling food onto their plates.

**X.X**

"Is it me or do those two get weirder every day?" Sirius asked Remus, James and Peter.

"Not just you, Padfoot." Peter said through a mouthful of toast spitting crumbs all over James.

"Uck. Say it don't spray it." Said James flicking the crumbs away. "Yeah, weirder every day."

Remus just nodded as he wolfed down his breakfast.

"Thought so." Sirius said nodding his head once picking up his knife and fork again. "Oh look who it is." He was glaring at the doors and the Marauders turned noticing the danger in his eyes. In the doorway was Severus Snape, Regulus Black and a few burly Slytherins they didn't know the names of were standing there looking across the Great Hall. James noticed sadness in Snapes eyes as he looked at Lily, then the glare shot his way. Regulus shook his head and said something to Snape they both nodded and walked up to the Slytherin table the other Slytherins following them like lost puppies.

"Didn't know your brother and Snape were friends, Black" A voice said. The Marauders turned as one towards the voice. It was Rose.

"Me neither." Sirius stated.

**X.X**

The Hogwarts Express was racing through the countryside past sheep and cows. Lily, Rose, Tee-Jai and Allison had gotten a compartment together and were cooling themselves, with cold air from their wands, in the boiling sun.

They were talking and laughing with each other going over the funnier details of things that had happened over their fifth year and the train started to slow down.

They saw London coming into view and they all stood up stuffing left-over sweets into their pockets and making sure they hadn't left anything on the seats. When the train finally stopped at Platform 9 and ¾ Lily picked up Tommy and put him into his cage, Rose picked up the cage that held her snowy owl Bella, Tee-Jai lifted the empty cage, that usually held a large brown owl George, up and Allison just laughed at their struggling.

They put their trunks and different animals onto trolleys and wheeled it to face the Platform Barrier to go back to the muggle world. In two's they went through the barrier, Tee-Jai and Lily and Rose and Allison. Once in Kings Cross Station they hugged and agreed to write every other week before going back to their families for the long holidays.

**X.X**

Hello. So how about them reviews then remember a single review will give a defenceless Evil Mutant Monkey Man a home, probably on my bedroom wall or my friends' bedroom wall or my sisters bedroom wall or the kitchen.

So yeah. Be happy. Smile. And never eat yellow snow. Love Rose-Lily. xxx


	5. Wake Up Call

Three more drawings on my wall from my cousin. So. Yeah this is the part where I say for you to carry on reading but I really can't be bothered. Anyways ONWARDS!

**X.X**

"Get up you Lazy freak." Lily woke to the shrill shriek of her sister and small toy animals being thrown across the room at her.

Lily sat up.

"Ok. I'm up stop throwing animals at me." She groaned as she rubbed her eyes and threw her legs over the side of her bed.

"Mum said to tell you to get up and have breakfast." She said returning a small teddy bear, with Lily written on its stomach, to the shelf next to the door, before running off to her room to talk to Vernon Dursley her boyfriend.

Lily groaned but stood up never the less. She sat at the top of the stairs before sliding down them resulting in carpet burn on her bum. Rubbing the mark that had gone slightly red, she padded into the kitchen. She went to the fridge and retrieved a carton of orange juice. She poured herself a glass and sat down at the table.

Her dad's paper had been abandoned on the counter and from where she sat Lily could read the headline, "Mysterious Deaths All over the Country." Lily gulped. She knew that the Mysterious Murders was happening in the wizarding side of her life as well and that the murderer was just a pureblood fanatic that didn't think anyone else should live. Lily was thinking about Lord Voldemort when the door bell rang.

"Lily!" Petunia shrieked from upstairs. "Get the door."

Lily rolled her eyes scraped the chair back noisily and wandered through the hallway to the door.

**X.X**

Once she had gotten to the door she stood on tiptoes and looked through the peep hole in the door revealing a skinny, black haired boy wearing a mismatched array of clothing. He whipped around when the door opened his greasy hair flying around his head.

"Severus." Lily sighed the boy's name knowing what he was there for.

"Lily I came to say I'm sorry. I really am sorry please forgive me." He said quickly.

Lily closed the door slightly so not even her beady eyed sister could see the two standing on the threshold of the small house.

"Severus." Lily repeated sighing again and frowning slightly at the look of hope on his facial features. "Severus, I've told you thousands of times, you've chosen to go down the road of the dark arts. You called me a 'Mudblood' for Merlin's sake you left our friendship when you decided to go down the road you promised to never go down."

"I promised and I promise again I won't go any further." He pleaded.

"No. You said yourself last summer "Don't trust someone who broke a promise, if they did it once they could do it again." You said that to me, I believed that you would never hurt me. But I guess Death Eaters have to be good liars. Now leave, go away, go and plan another muggle murder with your other Death Eater friends. Don't come back to my door. Don't come to me at school. Don't even come near me." And with that she opened the door properly stepped in and closed the door. She jumped up onto her tiptoes to look through the peep hole in the door and watched him sigh then jump down the steps onto the driveway and marching off back to Spinner's End.

Lily turned and slid to the floor, back against the door, head against the small table next to her.

She sighed before getting up and heading upstairs to the bathroom.

**X.X**

Lily sat down on the swing at the park near her house. She wrapped her arms around the chains as she slowly rocked herself back and forth. Once she had gotten into a steady pace she pulled her legs up onto the seat, cross legged she sat swinging until the swing slowed to a stop. She stayed there for a few hours before the cold took hold of her and she started back to her house. She opened the front door and walked into the kitchen. Her mum Cathy Evans was standing at the stove humming a quiet tune as she stirred the pasta sauce she was making. Lily walked over and slipped her arms around her mother, breathing in the fresh scent of her perfume, the smell of home and a slight hint of onion.

"Hello, Lily." The older woman said planting a soft kiss on her daughter cheek before returning to the sauce.

"Love you mum." Lily replied dipping her finger into the sauce to try it. "That's good."

Her mum laughed sweetly before returning to the soft humming of her favourite song of the moment.

Lily sat down at her normal spot at the table and sighed.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Cathy asked turning the stove down slightly. Lily and her mother had the same green eyes and pale skin, the same petite figure and infectious laugh, the same smile and the same kindness. They looked very similar, with only two major differences. Mrs Evans had blonde hair, greying slightly and faint wrinkles around her bright eyes.

Lily sighed again. "Severus and I fell out at the end of term."

"Oh sweetie. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't know. But he broke everything we had by saying one word."

"What word?"

"He called me a 'Mudblood' which is what people call people with non-magic parents saying we have dirty blood because we come from a family without magic. It's usually the pure magical students who say it. He's not even a pureblood."

Mrs Evans wrapped her arms around her youngest daughter rocking her slightly rubbing soothing circles on her back.

For those few moments, wrapped in her Mothers warm embrace nothing else mattered Lily felt safe as the smell of perfume, home, and food engulfed her. But then the door swung open noisily and Petunia came in yelling "Mum, Dad I'm getting married."

**X.X**

James was sitting on the grass outside his house. The sun was setting through the trees and he could see the silhouettes of the houses nearby. James loved the sunset he felt like the pinks and reds and yellows and golds were saying goodbye to him before he went inside.

He stood and dusted himself off and turned into the kitchen of his house. He sat on the counter and swung his legs absently staring around the room. It was pale blue and the lights shimmered on silver coloured cabinets. The counter and work surface was a dark brown wood and the table and chairs in the middle were dark as well.

James heard a soft tune being played in the room next door so he jumped down and padded into the dining room. The Potter's called it the dining room even though they never ate in there accept for Christmas.

He stood in the doorway and saw his mother, Elizabeth, sitting at the old grand piano that was in the corner of the room. She was sitting on the tattered stool beside it, playing the tune she had always played to him when he was younger. He sat down next to her on the stool and she smiled at him dropping one of her hands to her lap allowing him to play next to her.

They sat playing like this for while laughing periodically at each other remembering childhood memories. They gradually came to the end of the song dropping their hands to their laps looking at each other.

"I love that song." Mrs Potter whispered smiling fondly at her son.

She had red hair that was tinged grey and wrinkles around her eyes and mouth, hazel eyes just like James'.

"Me too." He whispered back.

Mrs Potter kissed James lightly on the cheek before saying "I'm going to bed sweetheart. Tell Sirius goodnight for me."

"Ok Mum." They smiled. "Say night to dad."

"Will do hunny. Goodnight."

"Night Mum. Love you." She blew a kiss and went up the stairs.

James reached up to the shelf above the piano and pulled down a random book of music. He opened it at a random page and let his fingers do their own thing. Allowing them to roam the keys playing a quiet tune.

**X.X**

Bonjour mon petit pois. Ca va? Okay back to English. So did you like it? Tell me. Did you hate it? Tell me review for my Monkey Man to be involved more. I don't know.

Anyways about James liking the piano I love playing instruments and I've been playing piano since I was five so I love it. So yeah. Review.

Toodle-Pip and au revoir. P.S Review for French-ness. xxx


	6. James and false alarms

iHola! So I hope you liked the last chapter and I hope you like my story so far. So yeah. My Evil Mutant Monkey Man is watching me write this and wants to say something... _Hello Readers of A Lily So Sweet, just to say no Rose-Lily does not own Harry Potter she forgot to mention this previously.._Anways ONWARDS!

**X.X**

"Prongsie wake up!" Sirius yelled from James' wardrobe.

James groaned and looked at the watch on his bedside table. It was 6 o'clock.

"Ughh, Sirius shut up and go back to sleep." He mumbled rolling over again.

"No."

"Yes"

"NO"

"YES!"

"Yes."

"Yes. You can't fool me."

Sirius was quiet.

"Prongs I'm hungry." He moaned

"What's new?"

"Shut up."

"You."

"Bye, Prongs."

James heard his best mate padding across the wooden floor and out of the door.

He sighed.

"Arghhh I can't sleep now." He yelled pulling back his sheets shoving his glasses up his nose and marching out of his room.

**X.X**

Later that day Sirius and James were sitting outside on the path, soaking up the sun, lemonade and ice next to them and a cool breeze drifting out from indoors.

"James?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius?" James said in response.

"What does it feel like when you see Evans with another guy?"

"Whoa. That was actually deep and meaningful, Padfoot mate."

"Shut up and answer the question."

"Well I mostly feel like punching whoever it is I the face. But then I think that if they make her happy I won't hurt them... Much."

A quiet laugh came from the garden next door and Sirius looked confused for a second looking at the low bush separating the two gardens.

"That was quite sweet, Potter." A voice said. "For you anyway."

A messy blonde tangle of hair popped up over the bush. It shook suddenly and flipped back and Rose appeared. Rose' mum Belle and James' mum were friends since Hogwarts, so when they bought a house they bought them next to each other, so naturally Rose and James had known each other since they were babies.

"Merlin, Rose you terrified us." Sirius said clutching his heart dramatically.

"Some Gryffindors you are. Very brave. Being scared by your neighbour. Who you know lives here and has always had access to the garden and who always lays down in it. Courageous, Hufflepuffs you are."

"Shut up."

"Nahh I'm alright taa!"

A silence passed between the three teenagers.

"James?" Rose asked breaking the unnatural quiet.

"Yeah."

"You know to win Lily over you need to change."

"What?"

"Lily needs to know who you really are. That night when you spoke to her, no matter how much she says she would have hexed you had she not been sad, she would have still spoken to you. Do you want to know why?"

"I know I do." Sirius said looking excited.

"It's because you didn't have the I'm-an-arrogant-prick-who-needs-attention-all-the- time mask on that you usually have when you talk to her. I've known you forever so I know that when you're not being a prick, she will actually like you. Trust me."

James looked at his hands.

"She's right you know." Sirius whispered. "You put on a mask before you talk to her."

"Showing her the immature prankster she will never like."

Another silence passed as James stared at his hands."

"I'll break it off." He murmured.

"Excuse me?" Said Rose looking confused.

"I'll break off the mask. You sure Rose?"

"Positive. Just show her the real James Potter."

The young Gryffindors grinned at each other before.

"ROSE ELLIS GREEN GET YOUR ARSE IN THIS HOUSE NOW!" Yelled a voice from Rose' house.

"MUMMY YOU JUST SWORE!" Yelled another.

"Well lunch break's over." Rose laughed getting up from the floor and dusting the 'Arse' in mention down before saluting the two boys and running inside.

"AAAh Rose Green." Sirius sighed lying back. "What would life be like without her craziness?"

"GODDAMN AWFUL." Rose shouted out at them from the kitchen window before grinning and rushing further into the house.

**X.X**

Lily felt a sharp pain in her ankle and her eyes flew open they looked around the room before resting on the small bird sitting on her foot.

"Oh, hey." She said bending forwards to get the letter attached to its leg. Once she had pulled it off the owl flew off through the window.

Lily slumped back against the pillows and opened the parchment envelope. She pulled out the letter inside and read it.

"Dear Lily,

I have written to say that next school year I will not be your fellow Gryffindor prefect. I have told Professor Dumbledore that every month when I have to miss patrols I don't feel like you're safe especially with You Know Who killing muggle born's all over the country.

I don't like feeling like I'm putting you in danger so I quit at the end of last term.

The next Prefect would most probably be Benjy Fenwick because I can't imagine Dumbledore putting another Marauder in my place.

Hope you are ok.

Remus."

Lily sighed. She enjoyed patrolling with Remus she found him interesting to talk to and they had become quite good friends.

She forced herself up and put the letter on her desk next to a pile of school work. She walked out of her room and into the bathroom.

**X.X**

She took her pyjamas off and stepped into the shower. She let the water pour over her face into her eyes and mouth. She spat the water out and rubbed her eyes as she turned, flicking her hair behind her back.

As she worked her favourite licorice shampoo onto her head she thought about what she was going to do. She always thought out a plan for the day whilst having a shower, she felt in control when she had a plan and she would always obey her plan.

She mentally wrote a to-do list before going through it out loud.

"Okay so today.

Eat breakfast.

Feed Tommy.

Get some ice-cream from the shop.

Get a magazine too.

Write a reply to Remus.

Work on Transfiguration essay.

Phone mum to say I'm still alive when she's at work.

Watch a film with ice-cream.

Read magazine.

Get some lunch.

Finish homework.

Done!"

She smiled to herself before a screech from outside came in.

"Get out or all the hot water will be gone and I need a shower."

It was Petunia.

Lily rolled eyes and climbed out of the shower. She wrapped a towel round her head and one around her body, and then opened the door. Petunia, who had been leaning on the door, fell backwards onto the cold tile floor at Lily's feet.

"I know I'm awesome but there's no need to bow down to me." Lily said before she stepped over her older sister and into her room, and just before she closed the door she heard a sharp "Freak" come from her sister's mouth.

Lily laughed and rolled her eyes spinning round into her room to sit on her bed.

**X.X**

Lily went down the steps two at a time, the small form of Tommy slinking after her. She wandered into the kitchen and got herself some cereal and a drink of milk she ate it before grabbing a tin of cat food out of the cupboard and giving it to Tommy. She sat down with a bowl of cereal, a mug of tea and her fathers discarded newspaper and started her breakfast whilst reading the muggle news.

**X.X**

Later that day Lily was sitting at her desk finishing the last of her homework.

"...so that is why he was never... laughing...and...that...Finished." She said putting a full stop at the end of her sentence. She put the big pile of homework into her bag and threw her bag into her trunk that lay open next to her door.

She got up and lay down on her bed.

Well she nearly did.

She screamed and jumped up noticing the body hiding under her covers. They were pulled back to reveal Rose lying there happily grinning at Lily.

"What are you doing here?" Lily asked clutching her heart dramatically.

"I was going to come over two weeks into the holidays. Two weeks in and I'm here." Rose replied leaping gracefully from the bed and going over to the desk sitting on the chair Lily had recently vacated.

"Oh yeah." Lily sat on her bed and calmed down. Oh she was going to have a summer and a half now. She grinned at Rose and sat up.

"Come on." She yelped running from the room. She had a plan.

**X.X**

"I'm not sure about this." Rose whispered looking nervous. They were both outside.

"Rose. You mess around with James Potter. You help him with pranks. Help me with mine. PLEASE?"

Rose chewed her lip pondering the situation.

She sighed.

"Okay."

Lily jumped and clapped then ran into the house as Rose positioned herself under Petunia's bedroom window.

**X.X**

Lily ran up to Petunia's room and knocked politely on the door. She heard Petunia sigh and a slight clink as the eldest sister put a mug on the glass coaster on her bedside table.

Petunia opened the door and jumped as her sister stood there with the frizziest hair ever.

"What happened?" Petunia asked looking startled.

From behind her sister, Lily could see Rose rise up to the window and gracefully climb into the room.

"I tried to do my hair for Rose when she gets here." Lily said to Petunia. "But... Obviously I failed. Will you come help me please?" Lily looked imploringly at her sister. Petunia sighed before closing her door and following Lily onto the landing.

**X.X**

Rose carefully padded across Petunia's room and picked up a small ring off the bedside cabinet. She put it carefully on her finger and climbed out of the window and onto her broom, floating downwards to the ground. She hopped off her broom and quickly went into the house. She put the ring on the kitchen windowsill and put a pair of horrendous salmon pink rubber gloves next to it. She went back outside and stepped out of the back gate making her way to the front of the house. She rang the doorbell.

**X.X**

Lily gracefully ran down the stairs one side of her hair frizzy the other straightened. She opened the door and grinned at Rose. They both went into the house. Rose making a fuss over her trunk she was dragging in pretending that she hadn't been there for most of the day.

Someone screamed from above and pounding footsteps came down the stairs.

"My engagement ring. It's gone." Petunia squawked. "Lily what did you do with it?"

"Nothing." Lily said walking into the kitchen.

"Yes you did and I want it back."

"I haven't seen you to take it when you came into my room to help with my hair you didn't have it on."

"I put it on my beside cabinet and ..."

"Petunia. What did you do today?" Rose asked keeping calm.

"I got up and got dressed and stuff then did the washing up then went up to my room to talk to Vernon on the phone." Petunia looked at her.

"Petunia."

"What?"

"What does it look like?"

"It's a simple silver ring with a diamond in the middle."

"Does it look like the one next to the sink?"

Petunia rushed to the sink.

"Where?" She shrieked whirling around to look at Rose. Who just went forward and pulled back the rubber gloves revealing the ring.

"Uh... That's it. But... it... was on... table... What?"

"Looks like you owe Lily an apology."

"I... Sorry Lily...I... was wrong." Petunia looked shocked as she put the ring on her finger.

Lily said to Rose.

"You coming I'll set up your bed."

"What?" Petunia screeched. "She's staying over?"

"Hey without me you wouldn't have that thing on your finger." Rose pointed to the ring.

"Oh yeah."

Petunia looked dazed and Rose and Lily left the room.

**X.X**

How did you like it? Or, did you not like it? Tell me please. I'll keep writing if you review. Love you all. Rose.


	7. To Rose'

Heyy sorry for the long delay. I couldn't think of anything to write and I had to help out around the house because my mum was pregnant and life just generally was hectic. So if you are celebrating cause I'm writing again you should thank SilverStare as she reminded me to write... Thank you by the way...and I want to know what chapter has been your favourite so far? Tell in comment or PM form please so a yeah. DO IT!

**X.X**

KEY

**Rose**

_Lily_

James

Sirius

**X.X**

Lily woke up to a sudden heavy weight on her stomach. She opened her eyes and saw Rose sitting on her.

"You usually leave that wake up for Paige." Lily said shoving Rose onto the floor.

"You should feel privileged." Rose leapt up and pulled Lily off of the bed. "Come on get UP!"

Once Rose had successfully dragged Lily up, she shoved her into the bathroom throwing in jeans a tank top and her underwear after her.

"Get ready." Rose said shutting the bathroom door.

"Why?" Lily asked unlooping her bra strap from her left ear.

Rose opened the door again and stuck her face in looking exasperated.

"Because you are coming to mine until we go back to school. Remember and if you want to come dressed instead of in Christmas pyjamas then get showered." She slammed the door shut and Lily heard her running across the landing and down the stairs.

As she showered she thought of the last time she had gone to Rose' house. Rose lived a big house as her family were a very old wizarding family. The long hallway was decorated in old moving paintings of deceased family members and pet animals. Right at the end of the hallway was a moving photograph of Rose and her family. Rose stood between her parents her younger sister in front of her and her Aunt and Uncle next to her parents. Lily liked the Green family house but it didn't beat her own house.

Lily had grown up in the house and it had many memories. The front steps were worn slightly and the front door was falling apart in some places, but Lily would never forget all the times she ran in from the summer sun to grab a glass of lemonade and then run back outside to play with Petunia. The hall was small but had coats lining one wall and muddy wellies were piled next to the door.

There was a muddy mark where the family dog had hit it with its tail after a walk and the white paint was starting to grey.

"Get out Lily." Screeched a voice from outside. "Your little friend has got you breakfast so go and eat it!"

Lily climbed out of the bathtub and dried herself on a purple towel before getting into her jeans and sliding into her tank top. She sprayed some of Petunia's perfume on just to annoy her sister and left the room.

"Patience Petunia." Lily said.

"Are you wearing my perfume?" Petunia asked beady eyes narrowed.

"Why yes. Yes I am."

Lily smiled and fluttered out of the door way and down the stairs.

**X.X**

"How we getting to your place?" Lily asked Rose as they sat on the sofa watching "Dennis The Menace" on the television.

"Mum will pick us up and we will be flying." Rose replied swinging her legs slightly on the blue-ish brown sofa.

"Okey dokey."

A silence hung over them as Dennis and Gnasher ran throughout the streets.

"Mum should be here soon." Rose said looking at her watch.

Lily and Rose stood up and went to the back door. They had piled their trunks into the kitchen earlier so all they had to do was drag them outside. Something crashed into the tree.

"What the...?" Lily exclaimed as two people fell out of the tree clutching Vespa 6000 broomsticks.

James Potter and Sirius Black stood up and looked at the girls.

"Why are you here?" Rose asked looking confused.

"Safety in numbers. Your mum had to go into the ministry." James said tugging a twig out of his hair and chucking it behind him at Sirius.

"Fair do's." Rose joined a harness onto James', Sirius' and her own brooms and the four of them attached the two trunks to it. After a drink of water James and Sirius jumped onto their brooms Lily and Rose jumped onto Rose' and they took off very high so as not to be spotted by muggles.

**X.X**

"**JAMES, SIRIUS GO HIGHER THE CLOUDS THINNING**." Rose yelled to the boys as they flew towards the outskirts of London.

"OK." Sirius yelled back. "Oi Evans. You feeling alright you've gone green."

"_I'M FINE JUST ALTITUDE SICKNESS_." Lily replied.

"WHAT'S THAT?"

"**WHEN YOU THROW UP FOR GOING TOO HIGH."**

"ALWAYS HAD A WAY WITH THE WORDS ROSE."

"SHE KNOWS THAT PADS."

"_SHE USUALLY MENTIONS IT DAILY."_

They laughed and started to dip down towards a row of houses which did not seem magical in any way shape or form. In fact they all seemed very normal but very old houses.

They stopped outside two large houses and Rose and Lily went into the one on the left while James and Sirius went in the one on the right.

**X.X**

"Good night girls." Said Mrs Green poking her head into a white and red decorated room where Rose and Lily were sat talking.

"Okay mum." Said Rose getting up to give her mum a hug and retrieve the mugs of hot chocolate Mrs Green was holding.

Rose returned to the comfy area that Lily and Rose had created out of mattresses, beanbags and cushions and handed Lily a mug. They were both wearing their pyjamas and their slippers. Lily had Christmas pyjama bottoms with reindeer on, a white tank top and blue and orange slippers. Rose had pyjamas with rosebuds decorating the black material, a black top and bright green slippers.

They were sat with the mugs of hot chocolate and were talking when two figures slid in through the window.

"Mum said to give these to you guys." James said holding out a plate of biscuits with fancy decorations on them.

"And you couldn't come through the door?" Rose said sarcastically as she took the plate. "Thanks."

"S'allright, I would have gone through the door but your window is next to our window so we thought it would be easier... So yeah we didn't come through the door."

"I see."

"Don't come in tonight or at Hogwarts you'll get it." Lily growled glaring at James and Sirius who were wearing pyjama bottoms and very body hugging tops.

"Get what?" James raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Lily picked up a cushion from the floor and through it, very roughly, at James' face.

"I think it would be best if you guys left." Rose put down the biscuits and began pushing them back out the window. "And for peace of mind." She said to Lily. She closed the window and with a muggle lock, locked it before collapsing the blinds shut.

"Uh. I hate him!" Said Lily as she picked up the cushion she had thrown at James, she through it towards a chair in the corner of the room before flopping down onto the floor again.

"Never would have guessed." Rose muttered incoherently taking a sip of hot chocolate and picking up a biscuit.

"Him and his disciples. Remus is fine I guess and I've never even spoken to Peter. But Potter and Black are so INFURIATING."

"Hey don't shout mum'll come in to ask if you're alright."

"Sorry."

"That's alright. You should try talking to Peter. He's really funny. If you ask me he's the funniest of the lot!"

"You've spoken to him before?"

"Yeah, Professor Dumbledore asked me to help him with astronomy as his grades were dismal. We were just revising the work in third year and chatting."

"Huh cool. I guess I never bothered because he's a 'Marauder' who calls themselves the Marauders anyway?"

"James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew."

They laughed.

**X.X**

"Careful Pads!" whispered a voice from the depths of a tree. "If your foot shows out the bottom Evans'll see it."

"Prongs I'm more agile, let me go over first and see if I can get the bloody photo if you're so desperate for one." Said another.

"I want to do the creepy stuff though."

"Then I'll go back. Not much point in us both going for only your benefit."

"No, you go, I'll go back you're more agile."

"I just said that dumbass."

Suddenly, James and Sirius appeared balanced carefully on a branch, in the tree between the Green and Potter household.

"I'll climb up there." Said Sirius. "You go straight through your window. Then I'll climb back down to this branch then go to Rose' window."

"Ok." Replied James watching his best-friends feet disappear to the above branch.

James scrambled across the branch he was sitting on and through the open window to his bedroom. He watched as Sirius clambered back down and crawled up to the opposite window.

"Blinds are closed." Sirius whispered back to James. " And the windows locked shut."

James clambered up the chest of drawers near his bedroom window and climbed back onto the tree he crashed along behind Sirius.

"Darn it!" James croaked grinning.

Suddenly the blinds snapped open and an unimpressed looking Rose appeared. She folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. Lily wasn't in the room and the door was open.

James and Sirius waved grinning.

Lily flew in the door and Rose spun around as Lily spoke. Before flying back and quickly unlocking the window.

She opened it and pulled the boys in by their tops. She flew out of the window and ran gracefully across the bark then shut James' window before clambering back.

"The dark marks been spotted." Lily whispered to James and Sirius.

**X.X**

OOOHHH mysteries hey... So what will happen next hey... I should really stop saying "HEY" hey...shouldn't I hey... Ok I've stopped...Can you stop trying to throw things at me for saying hey too much...Hey...Oof cream pie in the face boohoo.

Remember to say which one was your favourite...DO IT!


	8. Little sister

MERLINS BEARD. I've finally sorted out my life and everything is satisfied! And at the end of this chapter I have shout outs. ERMEHGERD. SHOUT OUTS! Anyways **ONWARDS**

**X.X**

Rose climbed in and locked her window.

"Hi boys." Rose' mum said coming into the room buttoning up the last button on her shirt. "Rose I've got to get to the ministry use the floo powder and tell Elizabeth that the boys are here, Collin is going to need to get to the ministry too." She kissed her daughter on the cheek and went from the room. Apparating on the landing.

Binky the Green family's house elf clicked her fingers and a light purple bubble spread around the house and when James looked out of the window he could see his house had the same bubble around before it went clear.

Rose tore from the bedroom Lily followed. James and Sirius looked at each other before rushing after them. They pounded down the stairs and into the living room. Rose took an ornate vase from the mantle piece and slid her hand into the bottom of it pulling out a handful of glistening green powder she threw it into the fire and muttered something before sticking her head into the green flames.

Lily turned and left the room Sirius followed and James sat down on the sofa watching Rose.

**X.X**

"Where are you going?" Lily asked Sirius as he started climbing the stairs. He stopped and looked down at the redhead.

"Well I'm incredibly hungry and I saw some of Mrs Potter's cookies are still up there and they are good." He said.

"They're very good actually but those ones won't be as satisfying as the dog dribbled on them." Rose said coming out of the living room James following like a lost puppy. "But there are some Mrs Green cookies in the kitchen if you're hungry."

"Ooh they are the best." Lily said eyes alight with excitement grinning like a mad man.

"If they can do that to Lily Evans then I'm interested." Sirius said jumping over the banister.

"Me too." James said and they both ran towards the kitchen.

"If anything can do that to Lily Evans your interested though James." Rose said.

"True."

"LOOK A BUNNY!"

Rose and Lily laughed shaking there heads and followed.

**X.X**

"No I want that one." Sirius whined lying on top of James reaching for the cookie in his hand.

"But I got it first." James said.

"I saw it first."

"Didn't."

"Did"

"Didn't"

"Did."

Sirius tried to climb over James in order to get the biscuit but before he could Rose stepped forward, took the rabbit shaped yellow iced biscuit out of James' grasp and looked at the two boys laying spread-eagled on the floor looking at her.

"Now now boys. If you can't share you can't have the cookie." She said turning on her heel, she broke the biscuit in two and gave one half to Lily and took a bite out of the other.

"Merlin it tastes amazing." The girls said groaning appreciatively and they laughed at Sirius who had made a sound like a wounded puppy.

**X.X**

The four teenagers were sitting in the living room drinking freshly made hot chocolate and eating biscuits (but there weren't anymore Bunny shaped yellow iced ones) Rose, James and Sirius were talking about school and quidditch but Lily was being oddly quiet.

"Penny for your thoughts." James whispered quietly to her.

"What? Oh nothing." Lily said jumping slightly.

"You can't lie to me Evans"

"I'm not lying."

"Ok whatever."

James stood and went to the door. When he opened a small girl was standing behind it wearing a night dress and clutching a yellow teddy bear with a purple ribbon round its neck.

"Oh hi Tammy. You alright?" James asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine. Is mummy back yet?" The girl said.

"No you go in with Rose though."

"Where are you going?"

"The toilet."

The girl giggled, hugged James and went into the room walking over to Rose while James left closing the door behind him.

**X.X**

Tammy, Rose's seven year old sister came into the room and went over to Rose.

"You alright?" Rose asked opening her arms and straightening her legs so the younger one could sit on them.

"Yeah, just can't sleep knowing mum's in danger." Tammy said curling up on her sister's lap.

"Hey mum'll be fine Tams she's with the ministry You know who won't hurt her."

"Yeah." Said Sirius from the opposite chair. "She'll come back soon."

"How soon?" Tammy asked dropping her head to Rose' shoulder.

"As soon as the stupid old death eater is back where he belongs. Azkaban." Sirius said reassuringly.

"Or knowing your mum, hospital." Lily said smiling.

The trio laughed and James walked back in.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing." Rose said lifting Tammy up and standing. "Lets get you up to bed again shall we?"

Rose left the room Tammy sitting on her hip head balanced on Rose' shoulder and teddy tucked into her legs.

**X.X**

Rose carefully climbed the stairs. James followed leaving Lily and Sirius in the living room.

They walked across the landing and into a room.

The walls were a pale blue colour with silver stars decoratively painted on the ceiling. A large bed was just under the window and the silver duvet was half off the mattress. The window was framed with blue curtains that had been pulled back slightly and the small moving figurines of unicorns and hippogriffs on the window sill had been knocked over and pushed out of the way like someone had been climbing on it to look out of the window. Next to the bed was a white desk with yet more unicorn figurines on it. There was a royal blue velvet diary on the desk with a magnificent peacock quill lying on it. There was a book case in the corner of the room with tonnes of short books with names like "Ella and the unicorn" and a few muggle fairytales like "Jack and the Beanstalk".

A wardrobe was next to the door with hand painted unicorns and stars on it and the carpet was a rich blue colour that looked so dark it was like walking in space.

Rose layed Tammy onto the bed before straightening up the figurines on the window sill. She shut the curtains and picked the duvet up off the floor, she flicked it over her sister before tucking the little yellow bear up with her.

Rose kissed Tammy's forehead before straightening and going to the book shelf. She pulled off a muggle fairytale book. Cinderella.

Rose went back to the bed and sat down next to Tammy. She looked up at James and patted the bed next to her. James went over and sat down and ruffled Tammy's long blonde hair, so much like her sisters.

"Ok, you comfortable." Rose said turning to Tammy.

The youngest nodded before shutting her eyes.

"Good." Rose opened the book and started to read. "Once upon a time..."

**X.X**

Oh yes I finished. Not how I originally had it but my laptop died so I lost my entire chapter 8 along with all my data and information so I had to think up as much as I could remember. So now I've got my chapters on a laptop my boyfriends tablet and written down in a notebook (A WHOLE DAYS WORK THAT TOOK) So yeah SHOUT OUTS: Firstly SilverStare because she is just awesome and my fan fiction pen pal (But she needs to calm down with Beautiful Creatures!)

Next To my favouriters thanks for favouriting my story: Kujo Feathers and Mrs.R.A.B

Now my followers for following my story: JinxWing, Kujo Feathers, Mrs.R.A.B, allstressedout97, babybutterflyjam, harr7bo, magicalmarauders and SilverStare.

YAY Please review!


	9. Pranks and Street wanderings

Hello Amigos. Chapter 9 hey? Hope you enjoy...

CAUTION. CONTAINS 3 SWEAR WORDS! You have been warned. Anyways ONWARDS!**  
><strong>

**X.X**

"Wake up you four." James opened his eyes to the voice. It was Mrs Green. The four teenagers were asleep in the living room. Rose and Sirius were curled up on armchairs opposite each other and Lily and James were on the sofa their feet resting on the same large table.

All four went into the kitchen after Mrs Green and she made them all breakfast of cheese toasties and homemade hot chocolate.

"You are the best mum ever." Sirius muttered swallowing his mouthful of toastie. "You make awesome biscuits, toasties and hot chocolate."

Mrs Green smiled before topping up their mugs. She looked tired. Her ice blue eyes had dark circles underneath them and her blonde hair was slightly fluffy from a night of rushing around looking for the cause of the dark mark.

"Mum, you should really go to bed. Tammy, Lils and I will go to town or stay outside until you wake up." Rose said taking the sauce pan off of her mum.

"And let a death eater finish you off?" Mrs Green said. "I'd rather fuck the both of you off the astronomy tower."

"You must be tired." Said a voice from the hallway. "The last time you swore for a reason that wasn't angry was in seventh year." Mrs Potter came into the kitchen.

"Oh hello Elizabeth." Mrs Green said collapsing into a bar chair.

"Come on Belle you go to bed and the girls can come to our house." James felt awkward at the thought of Lily being in his house but agreed that it was best to let Mrs Green sleep.

**X.X**

Rose dragged Lily up the stairs by the wrist. She shoved Lily into the family bathroom and ran into her ensuite. They showered and dressed, Lily was wearing a yellow top with butterflies on it and a pair of white shorts. Rose was wearing a pair of denim shorts and her Gryffindor quidditch hoodie that Amy Fitch, the last quidditch captain, had given her.

Tammy joined them wearing a pale blue dress with tiny glittery red heels.

The three girls took the short route to the Potters deciding to simply step over the hedge and into the garden. They walked in and chaos was the only description for what was going on in the building.

The other two Marauders had obviously arrived as there were two trunks haphazardly thrown into the kitchen. The door had been thrown open and two kitchen chairs were lying on their side. A newspaper was strewn up on the table half the pages leaking out onto the floor.

Tammy gasped and pointed to a pool of something red in the hallway. They went in and Rose knelt down next to it. An old painting was lopsided and there were red splatters up the soft yellow wall a line of shoes and trainers had been messed up and coats were lying everywhere. Lily went into a nearby room, it was the living room. The sofa was pushed over and the curtains were slashed apart. A mirror hanging above the mantelpiece had been smashed and the occupants of the moving photos were hiding in the frames poking their heads out every so often.

"Lils? Come on." Rose said standing up.

"Was it a Death Eater?" Lily asked joining the sisters in the hall and hugging Tammy who was shaking like crazy.

"No."

They walked up the stairs slowly and stepped into a room. The door had 'James' written on it in slanting writing and the walls were painted red with golden lions painted on them. Rose whispered something to Tammy that Lily couldn't hear and walked over to the wardrobe. Tammy went to the bed and knelt on it facing towards the door and grasping the blankets on it. They looked at each other then moved suddenly. Rose pulled open the wardrobe, Tammy yanking up the sheets revealing the four marauders.

James and Remus were crammed in the main body of the wardrobe and Peter was shoved onto the shelf above them. Sirius was lying underneath the bed trying to hide his face with his hands.

"How did you know we weren't actually dead?" James asked climbing out of his wardrobe.

"It was the edible blood you can get at Zonkos." Rose replied helping Remus pull Peter off of the shelf.

"Knew it wouldn't work on you. I told you didn't I Padfoot?" James lifted the bed up slightly allowing Sirius to crawl out from under it easily.

"I thought we weren't going to say our nicknames when other people were around." Sirius said nodding towards the three girls in turn.

"Meh, Rose would find out soon enough, Evans doesn't care and Tammy. Well Tammy's just plain awesome." He messed up Tammy's hair and she glared at him before turning to Rose to sort it out.

All seven bounded down the stair and started tidying up before Mrs Potter came back from next door. Once they had finished they sat in the kitchen silently.

Mrs Potter came down the stairs and went into the kitchen.

"You guys are quiet." She observed leaning onto Tammy's chair.

"I'm BORED" Tammy said flicking her feet slightly.

"Shall we go to Diagon Alley then?" Mrs Potter grinned when they all said a massive, "YEAH.". And they all marched out of the kitchen.

**X.X**

They stood at the fireplace waiting for Rose to return with a jumper for Tammy. Once she had joined them in the living room Mrs Potter stood in front of them.

"Okay." She said. "James you go first with Lily. Sorry dear." She added the last bit to Lily. "Then Rose and Tammy, then Sirius and Remus and finally Peter and myself. When you get to The Leaky Cauldron if Tom asks you why you are there, tell him you're waiting for me so he doesn't chuck you out."

She then held out a bag full of floo powder, James and Lily stepped forward and into the large fire. James took a pinch of the powder and looked at Lily who nodded before he threw it to the ground and yelled "Diagon Alley."

They climbed out of a much smaller fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron.

They looked at each other, Lily laughed awkwardly before pulling James' glasses off of his face.

"Wait...Wh...What are you doing?" He spluttered grabbing blindly at thin air.

"Fixing your glasses. Oculus Reparo."

Lily gave the glasses and James stuttered his thanks before.

"LILY EVANS WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE COMING HERE WITH JAMES POTTER?" it was Allison.

"Good to see you to." Lily said as Allison hugged her nearly knocking her to the ground in a rugby tackle. "I'm not here with just him."

"Uh yeah you are hunny."

"No I'm with Rose."

"And where is she?"

"I'm right here." Rose appeared with Tammy in her arms. Allison jumped into Rose' arms also, hugging her tight around the neck.

"Only you could lift two people at the same time." James said ruffling his hair and turning towards the fire as Sirius and Remus stumbled out.

"Hi Allison, how has your summer been so far?" Sirius said flirtatiously.

"Fuck off Black I have no interest in you so don't bother flirting with me."

"Touché."

Mrs Potter and Peter appeared in the fireplace.

"Hello Allison dear." Mrs Potter said dusting herself and her son down. "Girls if you want, you can go round together just don't go into muggle London."

**X.X**

The four girls stepped out into Diagon Alley and turned towards Lily, the girl who always had a plan. "First we obviously go to Gringotts and get some money. Then we go to try the new ice-cream combo at Fortescues. Then just in and out of the shops as we please!" Lily said excitedly and they ran off up the street towards the bank. Once they had left the dingy underground vaults they ran to Florean Fortescues.

"I was waiting for you to come. The new combination, right?" He said when they entered

"Do you even need to ask?" Allison said as she collapsed into a seat. The others joined her while Florean hurried to get the ice cream.

"Ooh we need to go to Magical Menagerie for owl treats." Tammy said twisting on her seat until she was kneeling. Rose agreed and helped her sister back on the seat after she tumbled off.

Florean returned with two giant ice cream blobs in a sundae bowl. "Chocolate and kiwi ice cream with walnut and raspberry chops on top." He said proudly puffing out his chest as he placed one ice cream in front of Allison and Lily and the other in front of Rose and Tammy. Lily, Allison and Tammy dived straight in and swallowed immediately but Rose looked at it a lot more carefully.

She let it melt on her tongue before swallowing and saying "The flavours work well together, the bitterness of the kiwi and the sweetness of the chocolate, also the bits on top bring a different texture to ice cream which feels good on the senses."

"Ah Rose where would I be without you your expertise on ice cream?" The ice cream man said

"You would be on the street, with no job." She replied matter of factly. Florean rolled his eyes and the girls laughed before finishing off their ice cream.

**X.X**

When they went back out into the street they headed towards Magical Menagerie but before they could get much further four sets of jet black cloud zoomed towards the street. But they weren't your average clouds. They hit the street and screams echoed out, people with masks and floor length black robes strode through the torrents of people. Death Eaters.

**X.X**

AHHHH cliff hanger! Oohs aren't I mean. Did you like the prank? Was it weird? Did you like the chapter? Do any of the characters need building up? Do you not like any of the characters? TELL ME IN A REVIEW... I need feedback people. Give it me.

P.S It was my sister's birthday recently and I made her an account. She is writing about a Rose and Sirius because many people said they wanted them to get together, but it wouldn't fit my story. Find her at Teebetweentwothorns! Please read her story it would be amazing.


	10. ARGHHHH DEATH EATERS

Bonjour mon petit pois. Yes this is the next chapter of A Lily So Sweet. I hope it's not too weird and matches up to your expectations after I left you on a cliff hanger last time….. Hope you enjoy anyways **ONWARDS**

**X.X**

The girls stood silently before turning to Rose, aurors daughter and exactly the person you wanted to find yourself near when being attacked by death eaters

"Come on." She said as she grabbed Tammy's hand and ran down the nearest alleyway. Lily, Rose and Allison whipped out their wands whilst Tammy desperately clung onto Rose and Lily's hand. Never before had they relied on Rose so much than when she lead them down the alleyway. She stopped and they ducked into an archway leading onto the street they had just left. Rose vanished from view whilst the others crouched watching people striding past their hiding place.

Rose came back dragging Tammy as she marched off up the alley again. "We need to find the others." She said. "They weren't down there so they should be in south Diagon alley."

She started jogging and the others ran to catch up. They left the darkness of the alley and into the streaming light of South side. They started running when their paths were blocked by three figures. James, Sirius and Remus.

"Mums with Peter, she went back to the house." James said quickly and directly to Rose.

"Hide out?" Rose asked ignoring his statement before she shot a spell at a Death Eater stumbling backwards towards them. The spell hit it's target causing him to fly, somersaulting back the way he had come.

James nodded and the two started running.

"Any idea what they're talking about?" Remus asked Lily as he took an abandoned Tammy by the hand and starting after his friends.

"Nuh-uh." Lily replied grabbing a gawking Allison by the arm and shoving Sirius towards the right direction.

Suddenly James and Rose stopped, Sirius smashed into Rose, Lily collided into James, Allison into her and Remus and Tammy stopped just in time to not knock them all over like dominoes.

In sync James and Rose raised their hands and knocked a short haunting tune onto an almost invisible door, hidden behind ivy and moss.

It snapped open, dislodging the greenery and showering the gathering outside of it. A young woman's face poked around the door her face showed recollection before she opened it wide and the group wandered in.

The room beyond the door was dark and cramped but even then thousands of children and teenagers were pushed against the walls some sitting on chairs and tables others on a counter and others just stood, chests pressed into their neighbours to allow the new comers in.

"Every child born into a Gryffindor pureblood family comes here. It's like a mega child care system for witches and wizards." Rose explained to the confused Lily who was standing behind her. "So if parents can't look after their child that day for whatever reason they can come here and they're looked after by Sally." Rose pointed towards the woman who had let them in.

They made their way towards the back of the room and found a small circular table that they could all sit on.

**X.X**

After a while, sat in silence, the door flew open, revealing Mrs Green and a man who Lily could only guess as Mr Potter.

"Mummy." Tammy yelled running at Mrs Green.

"Everything is fine now everyone." Mrs Green called out as she lifted her youngest daughter into the air.

The whole room sighed and headed towards the door in a swarm of people.

The two adults waited until there respective children and their friends came towards them.

"Elizabeth woke us up as soon as she got in with Peter." Mr Potter said as they all walked out of the door. "It seems they only wanted to strike fear. No deaths and as far as we know no kidnaps."

"How about in muggle London, Mr Potter" Lily asked quietly.

"Nobody was hurt, nobody saw. You must be Lily Evans, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Yes James talks about you 24/7 in the holidays."

James blushed slightly before saying "Dad stop it."

Behind him Sirius pretended to throw up, trying to keep unnoticed by his friend. But James had seen and he turned around whacking the boy round the head and running off down the street quickly followed by Sirius.

The adults moved on talking about 'Big Important Auror Stuff' as Tammy put it and Remus fell in line with the girls.

"Soooooo Lily." He said. "How did you know that that was James' dad before even being properly introduced?"

"They look similar." Lily replied not looking at him.

"So you have paid attention to what James actually looks like?"

"Yes?"

"Nobody tell him that though." Tammy muttered so quietly that Lily didn't hear. "I'm the one he writes to about Lily. It gets damn annoying at times."

Remus, Rose and Allison heard and laughed leaving Lily, and passers by looking at them strangely.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Nothing." They all said in a sing-song voice before Rose said to Remus. "I'm in a skipping mood are you in a skipping mood?"

"I am in a skipping mood come to think of it." Remus answered.

"Shall we?" Rose stuck out her arm.

"We shall." Remus linked his arm around hers and they both skipped after Mrs Green and Mr Potter (singing "Hum-dee-hum skip skip skip " As they went).

**X.X**

Mrs Green apparated Allison home so Lily, Rose, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Tammy all stayed at Green residence drinking lemonade and eating chocolate that the boys had bought at Diagon Alley. Nobody was talking all lost in their own thoughts. Suddenly James broke into a smile, he looked up hoping nobody had noticed, but of course Remus had. *Curse his werewolf intuition* James thought. Remus frowned and gave him a look that clearly said 'Tell me what you were smiling at or else'

James mouthed 'Later.' Remus raised an eyebrow before seeming satisfied about James' answer and looking back at his hands.

"Well this is a thrilling conversation." Rose said loudly and sarcastically making Peter jump and causing him to fall off of his seat.

"I think I might have a shower." Lily said getting up and walking to the door.

"Use mine Binky's cleaning the main one." Rose called out before the room fell silent again.

An hour later Rose stood up, a suspicious smile on her face. She looked at Tammy who seemed to instantly know what her sister was up to because she also stood and grinning she pranced out of the room.

"Back in a minute." Rose said leaving after her sister.

"Suspicious much?" Sirius said standing up.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked.

"Can a man not stretch his legs without his motives being questioned? Now I know how the chicken must feel."

"What the heck are you on about now?" Remus asked shaking his head.

"Muggles have this joke that goes 'Why did the chicken cross the road?'"

The other shrugged in unison not understanding what he was getting at,

"To get to the other side." Lily's voice floated in from outside.

She swung around the door wearing pajama shorts and a strappy top. *Wow is she seriously trying to kill me?* James thought trying not to notice how much shorter the shorts were then her school skirt was.

"That's a rubbish joke." Peter said, snapping James out of his thoughts and into the present moment.

"It's not supposed to be funny. Hey where's Rose and Tammy?"

The boys pointed upstairs in unison and Lily nodded relaxing herself back into her chair and hanging her feet over the arm. *ARGHH She really is trying to kill me…..Do not look at her legs do not look at her legs.* James repeated the thought over and over before he was snapped out of his thoughts again by Sirius.

"Oh my gosh." Sirius had said clutching his heart dramatically and sitting down on the arm of the chair putting his feet on the main cushion. Remus laughed and whispered what was so funny to Peter leaving a very confused Lily and James.

"Care to share?" Lily asked flicking her hand at Sirius.

"It's just, we told you Rose was upstairs yet you still chose to sit down here." Sirius said dramatically. "Does this…. Does this mean-"he wiped an imaginary tear from his eye "-does this mean that you are finally going to admit that us Marauders that aren't actually as bad as you thought."

Lily rolled her eyes at his theatrics. "Well." She said. "I actually do like Remus, have never spoken to Peter it's just you morons I dislike." She flicked her index finger at each boy that she mentioned before turning to the door as Tammy roly-poly-d in followed by a casually walking Rose.

"Where were you whilst we were being insulted?" Sirius and James asked at the same time.

"Business?" Rose said kicking Sirius so he moved his legs before flopping down next to him. "If you must know we were experimenting.

The sisters grinned not letting on anything else.

**X.X**

Well then I now have wrist ache and my eyes can't stay focused (damn you opticians for telling me I need glasses my sight is now proving you right and damn you sight you traitorous…..) Anyways hope you enjoyed this. I didn't like writing it because the computer smells like baby….. SilverStare you know what I mean… Oh and also Please check out SilverStare if you like Harry Potter and Percy Jackson… also check out my sister Teebetweentwothorns she's writing the fanfic most of you wanted… also if you read it and though the grammar is atrocious, it was Tee, it's because she said she could edit it herself when she can't… anyways hope your day/evening/whatever time it is right where you are at this second that you are reading this, was good and see you on chapter 11….. p.s I'll try to be more scheduled with this fanfic but it's my first and my baby and I am a busy Rosie-Posie


	11. Tidy IT UP!

So to start off with I would like to say, I broke my finger so my boyfriend and sister and friend are writing it up for me so yeah... I don't know what's going to happen as this is currently my friend speaking and he has been writing more then I've been saying...For instance Rose-Lily did not say to type that bit or that bit or...

**X.X**

It was chaos in James Potter's bedroom. Four teenage boys in one room was not a good idea even if they did have a very strong friendship. The thing was that if they didn't spend the whole year living together, they would have been tidier, but they did so there was clothes, a few plates and empty firewhiskey bottles that they had snuck from Mr Potter's secret stash, and had tried to convince Lily and Rose to drink. There were trunks, robes and books scattered all over.

James was stood in the middle of the mess wondering if he should clean it.

"I would get Lily to clean it for you." Said Rose' voice from the window. James spun around stubbing his toe on Sirius's trunk.

"Huh?" James said clutching his foot and hopping towards his bed, hitting his other foot on his own trunk.

"Lily has kept my room tidy beyond belief. But if I asked her to clean this one, I'm afraid you wouldn't be able to handle her lack of clothes and her sweatiness from cleaning the messiest room in the village." Rose was sat on the chest of draws in front of the window.

"I may be a lot of things but I'm not a dick."

"You sure about that?" Sirius's voice joined them. "Sorry Miss Green that you missed me, it was obviously not Prongs you came to see."

"Actually I was going back to my room." Rose said backing out of the window and walking carefully across the tree slipping into her bedroom being greeted by the bubbly redhead.

**X.X**

A little later, together the four boys had managed to clean up the room a little.

"A lot tidier than earlier." A voice said causing the four to fall to the ground on top of each other. Lily laughed as she stepped carefully from the tree and into the room. "I was sent on a mission."

"To do what?" Sirius asked clambering off of the top of the pile.

"Disappear. Do you think Tammy will notice that I just came here instead of legit disappearing?"

"If you go out alive she might." Remus growled standing up from the bottom of the pile.

Lily ignored him and instead turned to James.

"Do you and Rose always climb across that tree to talk to each other?" She asked.

"Yeah ever since we discovered that we could." James said running a hand through his hair awkwardly. "We would sneak out, especially if one of us was grounded, or if it was past our bedtime. Way more fun when we ran the risk of being caught and told off. Then when we were nine something happened that made us never leave the tree just sitting there talking instead." He trailed off wincing at the memory.

"What happened?" Peter piped up.

James hadn't noticed that his three best friends and the girl he had fancied since he was eleven, had moved to sit on his bed watching him like he was a teacher to small children telling them a story, and they were toddlers.

"Well we went to the graveyard down the road and-"

"There was a death eater attack." Rose slid into the room, the usual sarcastic, happy look on her face was gone and replaced with a stony cold look that mirrored James's.

"Yeah they used cruciatus on Rose and told me I could either help her and get killed or join them."

"And kill me. He was amazing though, kept asking questions the guy didn't understand, he stopped hexing me and I went and got mum."

"The tosser ended up in Azkaban."

James laughed before Rose ended the seriousness of it all by saying. "And that's how James Potter and Rose Green saved the village of death eaters."

She leant on James before he pushed towards Lily on the bed, but instead of letting herself collapse Rose wrapped her arms around Lily's waist, lifted her up and all but threw her at James.

He caught the red head before dropping her waist and tossing a muggle football to Rose.

"Don't worry about them." Remus had joined Lily. "They practise quidditch all the time, it's better being chaser then beater. I doubt there would be a house left if Sirius decided he wanted to practise."

"Wish they wouldn't use me as a bloody quaffle." Lily said as she rubbed her arm.

"You alright Evans?" James asked catching the ball with one hand.

"Show off." She muttered making Remus laugh slightly. "Oh yeah I'm fine, just been used as a human shaped toy but other than that. Hey Rose when can we go back?"

The girl in mention looked at her watch before nodding and starting towards the window.

They said goodbye to the Marauders and climbed across the tree before flipping into the opposite window. They stood before Mrs Green rang out so loudly that even the boys could hear.

"Rose. Lily. Get your arses down here for dinner." the girls laughed before running out of the room flinging the door so violently that it shook on it's hinges and slammed again as they disappeared down the stairs.

"Boys? You can get yours down here as well." Mr Potters voice came from downstairs and the boys ran from the room.

**X.X**

"Your mum is amazing at cooking." Lily said as she and Rose walked up the stairs.

"People always think it's Binky who cooks, but she only cleans because mum can't what with work, we let Binky do what she wants the rest of the time." Rose replied.

"Yeah."

They went into Rose's room and threw themselves onto the bed. They looked up at the ceiling painted white dotted with tiny magical lights that flickered like they were fireflies.

"Is what you and Potter said earlier true?" Lily asked stretching her arms up to the roof.

"Yeah, why?" Rose replied.

"It was really brave of Potter to stay calm when both his and your lives was on the line. If it was me I would have screamed and ran in the opposite direction leaving you behind, no offence."

"The thing is, if we were put in that situation again, the death eater wouldn't be a dummass and you'd be the one being tortured."

"If they hadn't already killed you." Sirius had came through the window and had jumped on the bed standing above them. "Hello by the way, was your dinner nice?"

The girls kicked him in the shins causing him to fall to the floor. They sat up rising in unison.

"GAH! Vampires." Sirius backed away and when he failed at hiding behind Rose's dressing table he just sat there and held his fingers in a cross.

Lily looked at Rose.

Rose looked at Lily.

Then they leaped over to where Sirius was dramatically cowering. They sat on a leg each and started tickling him.

"GAH HAHA stop have mercy, have mercy. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" He desperately tried to wriggle away from their fingers but the weight on his legs restricted him. "HAHAHAHAHAH Prongs help me."

James was stood on the window sill looking down at them.

"Um I'm alright ta, way more fun just watching." He said laughing.

"Hey Rose?" Lily said as they both stopped their merciless tickling and just sat back on his shins allowing him to catch his breath. "Shall we torture him more?"

"Why yes we shall." They gave him an evil look and messed up his hair.

"GAH You cruel cruel people." He said as he pushed them off his lap, rushed to Rose's mirror and he started fixing his hair when a scream echoed from the room next door.

Rose jumped up from the floor, James leapt from the window ledge, Sirius stopped looking in the mirror helped Lily up and Remus who had heard the scream came in through the window.

They scrambled from the room and rushed to Tammy's bedroom, Mrs Green ran up the stairs two at a time whipping her wand out of her pocket of her jeans.

Rose pushed the door open to reveal the little girl huddled in the middle of the room, surrounded by fire.

"Aquamenti" Mrs Green said flicking her wand towards the fire circle, Rose went in and lifted her sister into the air and sat her down on the bed.

"What happened, Tammy?" James asked as he made is way into the room ducking as a unicorn figurine passed him on it's way back to it's place, as result of Mrs Green's repairing spell.

Tammy wiped her face as a tear escaped down her cheek, before saying, "I was just reading that book you got me for Christmas, James, the one about the magical fire when suddenly I was surrounded by flames. I don't know really what happened." Tammy curled up into a ball.

"You know what?" Rose said as James, Lily, Sirius, Remus and Mrs Green joined them on the bed. "I think you jut did accidental magic."

"So I'll be going to Hogwarts when I'm eleven?"

"Yep."

That thought alone seemed to cheer Tammy up and she stood up and cart wheeled out of the room yelling about Hogwarts.

**X.X**

Hello, Rose-Lily's boyfriend here... She broke her finger so she can't type... Therefore I am... If you thought the chapter seemed a bit different from her normal writing, it's because I edited it while I wrote it up, with Tee-Jai at my side, and we wrote it up! Hope it was good enough for you lot!

Tee-Jai has ditched her story thought you should know... But for now GOODBYE!


End file.
